


Exposure Dollars

by Dokuhan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fashion & Couture, Kissing, M/M, Modeling, Photography, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: For the #SASO2017 prompt: model au! suga is an up-and-coming designer, daichi is his favorite model. lots of mutual pining and lovelorn gazes please. :')





	Exposure Dollars

“No, something isn’t right…”  
  
“Am I doing something wrong?”  
  
“Just hold still, let me look at you for a second.”  
  
The Internet Age came with its own benefits and downfalls, Suga learned that pretty quick.  
  
On the one hand, it made starting his own business much easier than he thought it would be. Fashion was a hard industry to get a foothold in, especially when you didn’t have all the connections that could get the wheels turning. If it had been thirty, twenty, even ten years prior Suga would have been dead in the water before he could even start. Now all he needed was a few designs, a reasonably priced supplier, a domain, and a camera to get things started. Technology was a beautiful thing.  
  
At the same time, though, it meant _everything_ was up to him. He couldn’t afford a lot of help at the beginning, so what would usually be a team effort became a one man job. Up until a certain point, he’d even had to model the clothes himself which took even more time away from actually designing.  
  
But then, Daichi had stumbled into his life.  
  
Their first meeting hadn’t started with the intention of forming a professional relationship, in fact he was pretty sure Kuroo had introduced them in a half-hearted attempt at hooking them up. But before anything like that could even be put into motion, it had come up that Daichi was trying to get jobs to fill up his portfolio (since agencies were very picky and he’d decided to get into modeling very late-game) and that led naturally into Suga discussing his own line.  
  
“I really can’t afford to pay you a lot…” he’s started, tentatively, “I mean, I know experience dollars don’t pay the bills, but I’m still trying to get things started.”  
  
“No, no I completely get it. That’s why I still have a day job,” Daichi grinned, “just don’t leave me behind when you go to Fashion Week.”  
  
Suga snorted, “Right, the first ticket I get to New York, I’ll make sure you’re on that runway.”  
  
“I expect that in my contract!”  
  
And actually, since working with Daichi, he’d seen nothing but positives. His clothes were selling much better, and if sales kept going up he could probably afford a real photographer to handle that part of the job. It would really free up his schedule and he could focus on what he really wanted to do.  
  
But then...that would mean a little less time with Daichi, and even Suga had to guiltily admit that that would kind of suck.  
  
“Well?” Daichi asked again.  
  
“The jacket’s not sitting right, hold on.” Suga strode over, stepping around electrical cables and onto the floordrop. He reached over and started trying to straighten the collar of the jacket, his camera swinging between the two of them, “Maybe it looks better popped, you look too stiff with it down.”  
  
“Won’t I look like a tool if it’s popped?”  
  
“You could _never_ look like a tool Daichi...at least not on my watch.”  
  
“I’m touched,” Daichi let Suga mess with the jacket some more, “...hey, Suga?”  
  
“Yea-mmph!” If Suga had expected the kiss, he probably would have been a little less awkward about returning it. The angle was all wrong and their noses bumped against each other. When Daichi pulled away, Suga pulled him back in by the collar he was still holding, “Oh, no you don’t.”  
  
The second kiss was much better than the first, their heads tilted on opposite sides and Daichi’s hands landed on his hips. It wasn’t particularly deep or hot, really it was very chaste, but it still was enough to make butterflies flutter in Suga’s chest.  
  
“Do you know _how long_ I’ve wanted to do that?” Daichi asked when they finally broke.  
  
“Hm, since the day we first met? Trust me, it’s exactly the same.”  
  
“I’m going to kick past me for waiting so long. Can we finish up? I want to take you out.”  
  
“I don’t know, I don’t think you can take me anywhere nice with all those exposure dollars I’m paying you in.”  
  
“You ass. Pay me.”  
  
Suga barked out a laugh and walked back to his previous spot. He turned and snapped a picture, “See you at Fashion Week.”

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to do the pining :'D


End file.
